Holly's Forest
Herein lies a small forest area. It is on a hill, surrounded by trees. There's a river passing down the hill, so Holly, a glossy black she-cat with blue eyes and a scar on her flank can lap up the water. Prey roams here often, so if you're here and starving, come on and eat! Holly will welcome any cat here. Chat Holly: *pads in and looks up* Ah, a peaceful place. A small little gray tom padded in, no older than 3 moons old. His eyes were somber and weak. A small little silver she-cat padded in , no older than 3 moons. Her eyes were full of fear. " Hello" she said her voice shaking. The tom did not reply. He walked slowly towards the river. Rambler; *pads in ear twitching* The tiny she-cat shrank back when she saw him then she walked up to him " Hi, who are you?" (Hey Frostyness? Could you please refrain from using spaces after "?. Thanks, it just makes things easier to read.) Holly looked up. "Hello all of you. What are your names?" The tiny she-cat paded up to her "Hi, I am not sure what my name is?" Yoda padded in beside Holly and sniffed her, "You smell like forest, are you here, alone? My name is Yoda." "Yes I am" she said softly "I'm sorry, but I can only accept so many members." Holly flicked her tail. "I am here alone." A very handsome red-brown tabby tom with lopsided back legs waded through the stream. He limped up to the shore and layed down, breathless. "I've been travelling for many days to find a place to live peacefully. I left my family in good paws. Can you please help me?" he begged Holly. The little gray kit stared sadly at Holly. "You can all stay here for a while." Holly dipped her head. She looked at the handsome red brown tabby. "Sure." The little gray kit mewled at Holly hungrily. "Can you eat fresh kill?" The kit had a confused look on his face. The tiny she-cat paded up to Holly "Can you give me a name" she said hopefuly (What's her pelt description) Holly flicked her ear to the male kit, and turned to the she-kit. "Sure." She studied the kit. ( a small silver she-cat with warm blue eyes ) The tiny kits eyes brighten. The gray tom looked up expectantly at Holly with big green eyes. The little she-cat pokes the gray kit with her tail. The tom hisses playfully and feebly nudges her. The she-cat narrows her eyes playfully and pokes him again (Okay, I'm confused. Do all of these cats not have names?) Holly eyed the silver cat. Finally, she breathed out, "Dew." ( i dont know ) "Yay, I am Dew now do as I say" she said playfully to the other kit (Only the two kits) The gray tom looked at Holly, waiting for his turn. Dew bounces around. "You...Shade." Holly mewed. Dew purred and looked thankfully at Holly Shade nudged Dew and talked to her for the first time. "Where can we go now? We have no home!" Dew sadly looked at her paws " I am not sure" she said sadly. Shade sighed and ran his tail down Dew's back. "We'll find somewhere." Dew looked up "How" she asked sadly Holly looked at the kits. "You can stay here if you please." She offered. Shade brightened and gave Holly a grateful glance. "Did you hear that, Dew? We have a home now!" Dews eyes darken a bit "If we evan survive" she said coldly. "You aren't old enough for fresh-kill?" Holly asked. "I tried eating some, but I just choked up." Shade replied. Yoda stared pitifully at Shade, "I think I now someone that can help. SlimJim, my sister. Shes expecting kits right now, but I can get her too come." nuzzles Holly and left in search of sister. Dew brightened up "Maybe we will live" (Isn't she a DarkClan cat?) Holly sat down. Dew runs around Holly saying thank you SlimJim slowly pads in Yoda at her side, "Here, drink up..." Yoda whispered kindly watching as his sister positioned herself in a nest of flowers. SlimJim growled, "My leader and Clanmates will be worried and disappointed at me for helping filthy rouge kits," Dew growls "We are not filthy we are very clean, I would rather die then take me milk from you" she said as she padded away from her Darkpaw, a shadowclan apprentice wanders in Dew looks at him her eyes full of hate. Darkpaw: *ear twitches* where am i? Dew "Don't know" she said as she walked away . Darkpaw: do you know anyone called Hollypaw? Dew "I know Holly but not Hollypaw" the little kit said Darkpaw: oh im a shadowclan cat, *looks around* what about Frostypaw? Dew "I am a lost kit and nope" Shade nudged Dew. "C'mon Dew, we need to eat. This might be our last chance in a long time to drink milk." He feebly flicked his little ear and padded cautiously over to SlimJim. Dew pads to Slimjim growling. Shade lay his tail on her bacl. "Do you want to get fed or not?" Dew "Yes" she said looking at her paws. "Then be more courteous to SlimJim, you are lucky she is going to feed you." Shade spat. Dews eyes were full of anger "I dont have to be nice to any one!" she said looking down at him with anger in her eyes. Shade was stung at her words. "Just because you are a rouge; DOESN'T mean your goal in life is to be mean to everyone." he replied, voice low. "Don't you want to prove to everyone we're not just 'filthy rouges'?" Dew "I am not a filthy rough I am going to join a clan then come back when I get older then I will show Slimjim I am not just a filthy rough Shade gasped. "Don't go! Don't you want to stay here with me?" Dew "Yes i do so do you want to come with me?" The mottled red tom smiled as the sun came over the horizon, sending beautiful splashes over color over the sky. "Hey, Holly, Dew, Shade. I forgot to intoduce myself. My name's Flare, I've come a long way." His mew was smooth and calm. Dew "Hi Flare" Shade was very upset. "I don't want to join a clan! I want to be a rouge! I don't want to be Shadekit; I want to be Shade!" Dew "I dont know what to do" she cryed Shade started to run his tail down her back. "Do what you think is right." Dew thinks about being a clan cat were she could be loved by everybody The tom rolled his eyes. "I didn't realize I'd find crying cats here." His gaze softened. "Shade, nobody can ever force you to be a Clan cat! Never. I chose my path as a rogue. I left my family under the good paws of Mercury and the others at the Warm Barn. I know their okay. I left them because I wanted to explore the world, to discover new things, to meet new cats. I didn't want to be kept in there forever." Dew stopes crying and stands up proudly imaging what it feels like to win a battle. Shade looks up at Dew. "You can win battles as a rouge." Dew thought about winning a battle as a rouge.she grined her teth showing "I am going to stay a rouge. " Shade gasped happily and tackled Dew. Flare laughed. "I've been in more fights than you have seen mice! Look at this." He showed them his lopsided hing legs and twisted tail. "I got that fighting a Twoleg monster, trying to save my friend's life." He flicked his battered, torn ears. "And these came with fighting cats at the Twolegplace." His eyes became full of pride and affection. Shade stared at Flare in awe. Dew "Tech me to fight and hunt" Flare crouched awkwardly low to the ground. "Don't copy me exactly like this. I hunt this way so I won't hurt my back legs anymore. But keep your hindquarters level with your shoulders," he ordered. Nellie padded up to Flare and licked his ear. Lula, a full grown cat, padded in. Her long silky fur dragged across the forest floor. Dew did what he said perfectly but a little off balenced then jumps on Shade. Flare's jaws gaped in a silent yowl of shock. His eyes became wild. "LULA!" he yelped. Dew "Did I do it right?" she asked Flare Fur bristling with shock, he turned to Dew. "Y-Yes, you were just a little o-off balanced," Flare studdered. Dew eyes lit up and she kept trying. Flare took a last sad look at his daughter who was far away from him and fixed his gaze back on Dew. "Good! That time you were right. Now lash out your front paws at me and try to trip me," he ordered. Dew narrowed her eyes and jumped at his paws lashing out with to try to trip him. Shade's yowl sounded over near ShadowClan territory. (Holly's Forest is nearby Shadowclan.) Dew runs to Shade. "What's wrong?!" Shade was laying motionless in front of a ShadowClan patrol, breathing shallow. Dew gasped and picked Shade then ran back. Lula saw Flare. "Dad!?" She yowled as she ran up to him and covered him with licks. Nellie ran up to Flare. "I've missed you so much!" She purred. SlimJimpelt, Yoda, and Frostypaw watched in silence. "I wish you could stay out here with me, Frostypaw." Yoda sighed, and SlimJimpelt nodded. Frostypaw shook her head, "No, I cant. Training, my Clan, and Darkpaw." Frostypaw ran back to ThunderClan camp. Dew saw SlimJimpelt and narrow her eyes (she is not a kit anymore :) ) Yoda padded silently in, his voice quivering, "I'm done with you!" he wailed to the forest then turned and ran into Dew, "Sorry, I 'really' need a place to live!" he panted getting off her. (Yeah, Shade and Dew are about the size of large apprentices now.) Shade was still covered in scrapes and blood. Yodas' eyes widened, and reached for a clump of cobwebs and tried to press them into Shades wounds gently, "Here, let me help you." he offered. Shade did not stir, but his breathing returned to normal. Holly sighed. This was soo crowded. (Who put, Holly will accept any members? I didn't. And she won't. She'll only expect the ones in need of help.) (IDK, it wasn't me. And also, you let Shade and Dew stay until they were old enough to go out on their own, remember?) Shade began to stir. (Yeah.) Shade blinked open his eyes, aware of his wounds, and got up slowly, flinching when he felt how much a gash in his side hurt. Yoda looked at him, and sat up also, "Do you need any more help?" pointing out the bloody wad of cobwebs stuck to his side. Category:Location